Ma résolution en tant qu'arme
by Geek-naval
Summary: L'hallebarde et ses Meisters ont perdu leur combat et leur adversaire viens réclamer son dut: leurs âmes. Mais un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs changera la donne... SoulxMaka en fond / parallèle à Soul Eater not


Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit tout le monde selon l'heurs à laquelle vosu lisez ces mots!

C'est partie pour un one-shot, cette fois ci de Soul Eater sur lequel je suis totallement accros en ce momment! XD

J'ai donc pondu un bon petit one-shot (en tout cas j'espère XD) pour vous!

Attention!: pour une meilleur compréhension du texte, il est préférable d'avori lu Soul Eater Not! Si ce nom ne vous évoque rien, je vous conseille expréssement de lire ce parallèle à Soul Eater où un bon nombre de détails sur l'univers de ce manga sont dévoilés!

Sinon bah tant pis!

Bonne lecture! ^^

Ma résolution en tant qu'arme

Peur.

Douleur.

Peine.

Ces sentiments se mêlaient étrangement dans l'âme de Tsugumi. Ils l'incitaient à se sauver, prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne pas se retourner, tandis que les autres lui interdisaient toute fuite. Tant par le fait que l'hallebarde ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses deux Meisters au monstre devant elle, que par sa jambe qui ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à ses ordres.

Sa situation devenait critique.

D'autant plus que le responsable de ses tourments s'approchait dangereusement. Tsugumi dirigea difficilement son regard vers ses coéquipières : les deux jeunes filles gisaient inertes sur le sol poisseux de cette rue peu fréquentée. Leur mission ne relevait que de la surveillance d'une ville et elle s'était terminée par l'affrontement avec un œuf de Kishin bien trop développé pour leur niveau de jeune EAT. Mémé et Anya s'étaient battues tour à tour à l'aide de Tsugumi mais le futur grand Dévoreur semblait un véritable démon quand des femmes s'attaquaient à lui.

- Tu as peur . . . chuchota le monstre d'une lueur perverse.

L'hallebarde reporta lentement son attention sur l'embryon, tremblant d'effroi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse cette mission ?

- Tu pourrais fuir . . . continua-t-il, les laisser en plan et sauver ta vie . . .

Se sauver ? Même si sa jambe lui hurlait de douleur, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle pourrait y arriver si son adversaire se contentait des deux corps qui lui étaient offerts.

Mais . . .

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? chuchota une nouvelle fois Barry le Boucher, le meurtrier aujourd'hui de 23 âmes, tu pourrais vivre . . .

Vivre ? Mais . . .

Des larmes se firent silencieuses sur les joues rougies par le froid de l'arme.

Vivre en abandonnant ses deux amies . . . ses Meisters . . .

Elle ne sanglotait pas. Ses yeux pleuraient. C'était tout.

L'œuf de Kishin lui, continuait son avancé sans que l'hallebarde n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? La pauvre brune n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation, à côté des corps sans vies de deux jeunes filles. L'hallebarde n'avait pas les facultés de combat des Meisters, elle n'avait en réalité rien avoir avec les Eat . . .

Mais . . .

Le monstre n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune arme blessée.

Mais . . .

- Tu ne leur sers à rien . . . Tu pourrais les abandonner à leur sort . . . !

Mais . . .

- Je suis une arme de Shibusen . . . murmura-t-elle.

Le boucher s'arrêta et braqua son regard fou dans celui vide de Tsugumi.

- Une arme ? répéta-t-il, laisse moi rire ! Une arme n'est rien sans son Meister, tu es seule et faible !

L'œuf avait raison sur tous les points. Elle ne savait pas se battre sans Mémé ou Anya malgré ses entraînements quotidiens. La brune n'avait d'ailleurs jamais songé à se battre sans ses amies.

Mais . . .

- Je me fiche d'être faible sans elles, réussit-elle à articuler, ce sont mes amies et je refuse de partir sans elles . . .

- Alors ma petite, . . . tu partiras avant !

Le futur Kishin s'élança à toute vitesse sur l'arme qui mit ses dernières forces dans la transformation de son bras en lame d'hallebarde. Elle ne pouvait pas même l'égratigner, mais au moins la brune voulait-elle rendre son dernier souffle en tant qu'arme de Shibusen et amie.

Mais un puissant bruit de moteur surplomba alors tous les bruits de la ville. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux qu'une machine infernale lui passa au-dessus de la tête pour s'échouer, pneus brulants sur le visage de l'âme corrompue. Le monstre s'écroula sur le bitume tandis que ce qui ressemblait à une moto repartie de plus belle dans les airs pour atterrir un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Malgré la pénombre, Tsugumi put apercevoir la silhouette sur l'engin couper le moteur et se redresser doucement. Avec des gestes las, elle descendit de son moyen de transport et sembla vouloir inspecter le pneu avant.

- Tss . . . soupira une voix blasée, j'espère que ça n'a pas crevé le pneu . . .

- . . . Espèce de . . . lui répondit le boucher.

- Tiens ? T'es encore là toi ? demanda « le » sauveur.

- Comment es-tu osé . . . bâtard . . . répéta le monstre en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Ce furent la lune ronde et sa lumière, dévoilées par un nuage qui répondirent à la place du nouveau venu qui paraissait déjà avoir oublié les menaces de son adversaire.

- Tiens ? C'est la pleine lune ce soir ? déclara-t-il simplement en levant la tête.

Lentement, le motard se retourna pour enfin faire face à l'œuf et se dévoiler à Tsugumi. Un jeune homme plutôt bien fait, à peu plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges légèrement tombant. A sa vu, la jeune fille tiqua. Elle le connaissait . . . Le monstre quant à lui voyait rouge. Son repas venait d'être ajourné et ceci semblai ne pas lui plaire.

- Toi . . . Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais venir ici, gamin ! cria le l'âme sanguinolente.

Il s'élança de même manière qu'avec Tsugumi mais le jeune homme garda les mains ostensiblement au fond des poches et le regarda venir, le regard blasé. Au dernier moment, l'albinos sauta à son tour et l'envoya rejoindre le mur d'un coup de pied sur le côté. Il atterrit souplement sur le sol, n'ayant toujours pas bougé les mains de son bas.

- Enfoiré . . . entendirent les deux humains.

L'œuf se redressa péniblement et sortit de ses quatre bras des hachoirs de boucherie.

- Tu vas morfler pour ce que tu as osé me faire . . . siffla-t-il, je vais te bouffer !

De nouveau, le monstre tenta de s'attaquer au blanc. Celui-ci le laissa venir comme précédemment avant de sauter cette fois ci au dessus de l'âme corrompue, s'en servit comme appuie et de se rétablir tranquillement de l'autre côté.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris mon vieux . . . commença la voix grave du jeune homme, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. A ce jeu là . . . c'est moi qui vais te bouffer . . .

Le jeune homme avait ponctué ses dernières paroles par une esquisse de sourire qui mit hors de lui le monstre.

- Tu vas voir ! Je vais tellement te découper que ta petite amie ne pourra même pas te regarder, espèce de bâtard ! hurlait-il.

- « Petite amie » ? répéta l'albinos, septique, les œufs de Kishins à qui ils restent la voix parlent beaucoup trop . . .

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'âme déchue s'attaqua au jeune homme en faisant danser ses hachoirs, ignorant la brune dont l'attention était focalisée par le blanc. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu ? Comment l'avait-elle rencontré la dernière fois ? Qu'était-il ? Les réponses à ses questions n'allaient pas tarder à venir à elle. En effet, l'albinos s'était lassé d'esquiver toutes les attaques de l'ouf et s'était simplement arrêter de sautiller dans tout les sens. Le monstre crut à sa chance et bondit sur lui dans un cri de victoire.

Trop tôt.

En un éclair, le garçon disparut de son champ de vision. Quand le déchu atterrit, il se sentit étrange. Mais où était le gamin? Dans son dos, une voix lui répondit.

- Comprends-tu enfin la différence entre nos deux pouvoirs ?

Deux de ses bras s'échouèrent sur le sol dans une gerbe de sang. Le monstre hurla et posa un genou à terre. Comment avait-il fait ?

Tsugumi, elle, avait tout vu et se souvenait maintenant d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà vu. Ce garçon était . . .

- Qui ? cria le monstre, qui es-tu bon sang ?

- Moi ? demanda le blanc, blasé.

Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à l'âme souillée.

- Mon nom est Soul Eater, dit-il enfin en transformant son bras en lame de faux rouge et noir, une simple arme de Shibusen . . .

- L'œuf ne dit plus mot, regardait simplement son adversaire dont le bras reprit sa forme originelle.

- Une arme . . . ? répéta-t-il.

Encore un regard et ses yeux brulèrent de colère.

- Ne me fait pas rire ! déclara-t-il dans un cri, une simple arme ne pourrait pas me blesser ! Où est ton Meister que je le remette à sa place pour ce qu'il vient de me faire ?

- Au lit.

Les paroles du blanc stoppèrent une nouvelle fois le Keishin.

- Fait pas cette tête ! continua Soul, ben oui elle est au lit. Elle était exténuée par notre dernière mission alors je la laisse se reposer, c'est en partie mon rôle en tant qu'arme.

Encore une fois, le monstre se fit silence, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire sonore.

- Hahaha ! Tu viens ici sans Meister et tu penses avoir une chance contre moi ? Hahaha !

D'un coup, les yeux de l'âme rouge s'assombrirent.

- C'est pourquoi je déteste les hommes . . . dit-il, ils pensent toujours être au-dessus de tout. Je préfère de loin les femmes, quand on les découpe, leur désespoir est bien plus grand et visible dans leur regard ! C'est tellement grisant . . .

Il fixa avec intensité les yeux rouges et vides de l'arme.

- Une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec toi, commença-t-il, je m'occuperai tu cas de la brunette et ses amies. Puis pour finir, j'irai chercher ta copine et la découperai en rondelles si fines que t'osera plus la regarder et AHHH !

Un bras venait de rejoindre ses confrères sur le sol. Soul était dorénavant près de Tsugumi qui n'en croyait pas les yeux. Sa vitesse était ahurissante, il était vraiment une . . .

- Mais bon sang comment tu fais ça ? Mon bras ! gémit le monstre.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit la faux dans un soupir, une simple arme de Shibusen.

- Une simple arme ne pourrait pas me faire autant de dégâts ! La brune, même avec ses Meisters n'a pas put m'égratigner, alors pourquoi ?

- C'est parce-que moi je ne suis qu'une simple arme . . .

Le monstre et Soul tournèrent leurs regards vers la jeune fille dont ils avaient presque oubliée la présence dans la ruelle, et qui soutenait celui de l'albinos.

- Vous n'êtes plus une simple arme depuis longtemps . . . murmura-t-elle, vous êtes une Death-Scythe . . .

Les orbes couleurs sang ne laissèrent passer aucune émotion, tandis que celles de l'œuf reflétèrent une surprise sans nom.

- Une Death-Scythe . . . répéta-t-il sans y croire.

L'albinos lui continua à scruter l'orbe humide de la brune en face. Son inspection terminée, il passa sa main et son regard au-dessus des deux corps puis refit face au monstre.

- Elles sont encore en vie, déclara-t-il à son attention.

Tsugumi sursauta. Elles étaient encore en vie ? Avec toutes ces blessures ? Les larmes de l'hallebarde reprirent presque immédiatement leur chemin sur les joues de l'arme. Vivantes . . .

- Te fous pas de moi parce que t'as réussi à me couper trois bras ! hurla alors l'âme souillée.

- Ah ? feignit le blanc, à moi ça me semblait suffisant . . .

- Je t'ai dit de pas de foutre de moi !

La pression qui s'exerçait autour de l'âme rouge du boucher s'accentua. A mesure que sa colère grandissait, son âme faisait de même. Dans un hurlement de douleur, six nouveaux bras apparurent sur le corps déjà difforme de Barry. Après avoir bruyamment soufflé plusieurs fois, l'embryon étira un sourire fou.

- Tu vois . . . ? commença l'œuf, plus on m'attaque, plus je deviens puissant . . . Tu ne peux pas me vaincre . . . !

Soul ne laissa aucune surprise transparaître sur son visage. Pour toute réponse aux menaces du monstre, le blanc enleva ses poches qui avaient retrouvées le chemin de son bas. Il en plaça simplement une devant lui, et fit signe au futur grand Dévoreur de l'attaquer, s'il en était capable. Fou de colère, le monstre serra les dents à leur maximum. Dans un hurlement de rage, il s'avança à une allure folle vers le blanc. L'âme souillée faisait danser ses lames autour se son corps et parvenait même à découper les immeubles, mais sans infliger une seule égratignure à son ennemi, qui se contentait d'esquiver toutes ses attaques. Augmentant la vitesse, le monstre s'élança dans les airs et masqua ainsi à la vue à Tsugumi qui observait le combat.

Le monstre atterrit un peu plus loin, les lames luisantes. D'un geste vif, il se retourna. Soul avait une nouvelle fois disparut de son champ de vision. Comment ce gamin, une simple arme même Death-Scythe pouvait-il lui tenir tête aussi facilement ? Son souffle s'accéléra quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le voir et se bloqua aussi sec quand il entendit sa voix.

- Pas cool . . . ce sera une chance si je ne suis pas grillé demain . . .

L'œuf leva lentement les yeux sur le bâtiment devant lui. Sur ce dernier, trônait l'albinos, dos à la lune et la chemise déchirée qui tenait lamentablement sur ses épaules. Le futur Kishin ricana.

- Enfin . . . murmura-t-il, je t'ai eu !

Soul ne répondit pas, continuait simplement à se morfondre sur la perte d'une de ses chemises préférées et dont il faudrait de débarrasser au plus vite s'il voulait éviter que « Maka » ne lui fasse des réflexions.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? s'emporta le boucher, j'ai enfin put te toucher sans perdre un bras ! Ta vie vient de s'écourter !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda enfin le blanc.

Le monstre ouvrit plus grandes ses paupières.

- Mais tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai touché sans que tu ne le fasses pour moi !

- Faux.

L'œuf ne dit plus mot. De quoi . . . ? Sans en dire plus l'albinos retomba souplement sur le sol et s'approcha lentement.

- Je t'ai touché, comme depuis le début de ce combat, déclara-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucune blessure ! rétorqua son adversaire.

- Normal, étant donné que je t'ai touché avec « ça », commenta Soul en levant une simple main paume ouverte.

Incrédule, le Keishin ne répondit pas. La faux n'attendait pas de réponse de toute manière. Sans en attendre plus, il continua son chemin vers le monstre, de sorte que l'immeuble qui le couvrait, ne lui cache plus la lumière du soir.

Soul apparut donc à la lumière de la lune, mais cette vision seule eut l'effet d'une masse pour l'âme souillée.

- Mais . . . commença le monstre, mais qu'est-ce que t'as put te faire pour avoir une telle cicatrice . . . ?

La Death-Scythe baissa les yeux jusqu'à la boursouflure de son torse, surpris que son adversaire lui fasse une telle remarque.

- Ça ? feignit-t-il dans un sourire, juste la marque de ma résolution.

- Ta quoi ?

- Ma résolution : la volonté que j'aurai à jamais de protéger ma Meister, à n'importe quel prix.

L'œuf cligna des yeux avant de s'éclaffer.

- T'es allé jusqu'à te le greffer dans la peau ? Qui est le plus malade de nous deux ici ?

- Malade ? répéta Soul, peut-être bien . . .

Il commença à s'avancer doucement vers l'âme rouge sang.

- Nous étions en mission en Italie, commença-t-il, et nous nous sommes retrouvés à devoir nous battre contre un œuf de Kishin adepte du sang noir . . .

La voix qu'avais prise l'albinos était sombre et grave. Sa simple entente avait totalement pétrifié le monstre.

- Aucune de nos attaques ne parvenaient à la blesser, pas même les plus puissantes, continua le blanc en continuant à avancer, par contre, les siennes faisaient des ravages, allant jusqu'à me blesser profondément malgré ma forme d'arme.

Sous la lumière blanche, le jeune homme était effrayant. Son sourire s'étirait à mesure qu'il avançait et l'âme souillée se liquéfiait littéralement de terreur. Ce n'était pourtant que des mots.

- L'attaque finale de notre adversaire arriva bien trop vite et Maka refusa obstinément de la parer avec mon corps de faux. J'avais pris bien trop de dommages selon elle et cette fille était prête à assumer entièrement la prochaine malgré mes ordres. Je luis hurlais de me mettre entre elle et la male mais cette fille est bien trop têtue.

A quelques centimètres du blanc, le monstre sembla se réveiller d'un songe et tente une sortie. Soul n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et attraper le sien pour que le monstre se fige instantanément. L'albinos continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'opposer moi même, avec mon corps de chaire, pou lui éviter le pire.

La Death-Scythe passa à sa droite tout en gardant le contacte entre le corps difforme et le sien. L'œuf ne clignait même plus des paupières.

- Protéger Maka au péril de ma vie, conclut-t-il, c'est ça, ma résolution.

Son bras pris alors la familière forme de la faux et trancha net le corps du boucher, dont il ne resta plus que l'âme souillée. Son sourire envolé, Soul la ramassa et s'approcha de la brune, depuis le début spectatrice. A sa hauteur l'aîné s'accroupit et la fixa.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tsugumi émergea doucement ? Depuis combien de temps ses jambes s'étaient-t-elles dérobées ?

- . . . ou . . . oui . . . put-t-elle enfin répondre.

Soul se désintéressa rapidement de la jeune arme pour s'inquiéter de l'état des deux Meisters. L'albinos plaça l'une de ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de Mémé et patienta quelques secondes. Tsugumi, elle, attendait le verdict.

- Elle, ça va, murmura simplement le blanc en abandonnant le corps de la châtain.

Il refit exactement la même opération pour la blonde et esquissa une grimace.

- Par contre . . .

- Quoi ? se réveilla l'hallebarde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Son corps semble avoir pris énormément de dégâts, commenta la faux, mais si son âme demande à vivre, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle s'en sorte

Malgré ses paroles, la faux ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fixant toujours la peau pâle de la blonde et gardant ses doigts à la base de son cou. L'ancienne NOT l'observa faire quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Que faîtes-vous ?

Si Soul était surpris du vouvoiement, il n'en montra rien.

- J'appelle son âme avec la mienne. Je veux faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas été abandonnée et qu'elle doit continuer à se battre. Lui parler directement avec la résonnance des âmes est proscrit vu son état.

- Comment vous faites ça ? s'exclama surprise la brune.

- Je . . .

Soul chercha ses mots.

- J'entends les âmes quand je touche le corps d'une personne, finit-il par avouer, je peux alors, grâce à ma propre âme, ou reproduire ce que j'entends pour lui donner d'avantage de puissance, ou au contraire donner l'effet inverse en contrant l'âme avec ma musique. Avec Maka, mon pouvoir de Death-Scythe peut se faire sans le toucher . . .

- . . . c'est pourquoi vous avez seulement touché Barry . . . finit la brune, vous écoutiez son âme . . . Et vous avez put l'arrêter d'un simple contact . . .

- Tout juste.

Soul se redressa alors.

- Elle est hors de danger pour le moment, son âme se bat à nouveau. Mais tu dois appeler les secours au plus vite.

- Oui . . . mais je n'ai pas de téléphone . . .

- Contacte directement Shinigami-sama via une vitre, il t'enverra les secours nécessaires.

- Oui . . . mais . . . hésita l'hallebarde.

L'albinos la scruta quelques instants avant de soupirer, las.

- Nouvelle EAT, c'est ça ?

Tsugumi ne put qu'acquiescer, ce qui arracha un nouveau soupire de la part de la Death-Scythe. Quelle galère . . .

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, entama-t-il, vous avez affronté le méchant, vous l'avez battu mais tes coéquipières ont été blessé, tu connais le numéro du patron, tu l'appelles, tu lui expliques la situation et tu attends les secours. Un seul mot d'ordre : je n'existe pas.

Le plan expliqué pour les nuls laissa Tsugumi un peu perplexe.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que votre acte héroïque ne se sache ?

Le ton de roman qu'avait pris la brune fit grimacer Soul.

- Parce que j'aimerais assez éviter de me noyer dans mon propre sang demain.

- Ah . . . euh . . . bien.

Vivement, l'albinos écrivit le numéro de la mort sur une vitre et se cacha dans l'angle de la boutique. Mais à la place de l'habituel masque blanc auquel s'attendait la jeune fille, la brune se retrouva face à une jeun homme aux cheveux ébènes, où trônaient trois bandes blanches.

_- Bonjour j__e __remplace __mon __père __qui __est __en __plein __négociation __avec __des __dirigeants. __Je __m__'__appelle __Death __the __Kid_, annonça le fils de la mort, professionnel.

- Euh . . . hésita l'hallebarde légèrement intimidée, bonsoir, euh . . . mes Meisters et moi nous sommes battu contre un œuf et elles son maintenant blessées et inconscientes alors . . .

_- Je __t__'__envois __immédiatement __des __renforts __et __des __secours,_dit-il légèrement vite_, __dis-moi __juste __ton __nom, __celui __de __tes __Meisters, __votre __localisation __et __le __nom __du __Keishin __abattu._

- Euh . . . Tsugumi, Mémé et Anya. Quartier sud de Singapour, et Barry le boucher.

_- Très __bien . __. ._ traîna Kid en griffonnant, _Singapour __sud __. __. __. __Barry __le __B __. __. __._

Le futur dieu de la mort s'arrêta et éleva doucement son regard pour scruter la jeune fille. Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de continuer d'une voix suspicieuse :

_- Alors attends deux minutes s'il te plaît._

Le brun disparut quelques secondes de l'image. Tsugumi en profita pour glisser son regard vers Soul qui regardait les rares nuages dans le ciel encre. Kid réapparut à l'écran.

- _La branche __asiatique __arrivera __dans __une __demi-heure __environ_, déclara-t-il alors.

- Génial . . . soupira de contentement la jeune arme.

_- Protège les pendant ce temps, _continua l'ébène_, mais fait quant même attention à toi. Il arrive que certaines armes fassent des folies afin de protéger leur Meister . . . _

Kid coupa la communication immédiatement. Incrédule, L'hallebarde tourna la tête vers son aîné.

- Enfoiré, entendit-elle.

Le blanc se releva et au vu de la tête de la pauvre brune tenta une explication.

- Kid sait que Maka et moi sommes rentrés de missions et nous sommes arrêtés dans les environs. Il sait aussi que Barry le Boucher a été officiellement inscrit hier matin dans la liste des membres du Spartoi. Vous n'auriez pas eu une seule chance face à lui.

Le Spartoi, l'élite de Shibusen, le rêve actuel de tout partenaire de cette école. Tsugumi déglutit. Le souvenir du blanc pétrifiant le monstre par un simple contact revenait à la surface. Elle était encore loin d'un tel exploit, surtout sans Meister.

Ignorant la tête de déterré qu'avait pris la brune, Soul s'accroupit de nouveau auprès des deux blessées. Après les premiers soins, il s'assit en tailleur entre les deux adolescentes et posa ses mains à la base de cou de chacune des deux Meisters. Il jouait encore. L'hallebarde le regarda faire quelques minutes dans un silence total. Mais la jeune fille éprouva alors le besoin irrésistible de parler avec son sauveur.

- Hum ? Soul-sempai ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ? fit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Je . . . Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous . . . commença-t-elle.

- C'est mon rôle en tant que « sempai » d'aider mes cadets et mon rôle de Death-Scythe de détruire ces créature, alors tu ne me dois rien, déclara le blanc en la coupant, tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable.

Ses paroles coupèrent tout élan de communication chez la brune. Elle s'assit alors comme elle le put, face à l'albinos, le détaillant. Il avait étrangement changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Cela faisait quoi ? Un an, environ ? Il dégageait dorénavant une aura impressionnante auprès de lui. Un mélange de sentiments, confiance, force, calme . . . Tout chez le blanc transpirai l'assurance et en faisait profitait toutes les personnes à ses côtés ? Tsugumi repensa à Maka, sa partenaire. Ensemble, il devait faire un sacré couple . . . Les voir ce battre ensemble devait un spectacle en soit.

Mais malgré ces sentiments de bien-être, l'hallebarde se surprit à déceler dans le visage pâle devant elle, un soupçon de ce qui s'apparentait à de la tristesse . . .

- Ils arrivent, déclara subitement Soul.

Tsugumi sursauta. Elle avait donc rêvassé sur le blanc pendant tant de temps ? L'hallebarde regarda alors la Death-Scyhte se relever lentement et s'approcher à pas las vers sa moto. Pouvait-elle lui poser la question ? Avait-elle le droit ? Mais avant que la brune ait put ouvrir la bouche, Soul s'arrêta à près d'un mètre de son véhicule.

- Au fait ! lança-t-il, en se retournant, mange-ça !

Le blanc lui jeta l'âme souillée que la jeune fille attrapa prudemment. Devant son air incrédule, l'albinos retint un petit rire.

- Ce serait dommage si tout ce que j'ai fait pour que le sauvetage ne se sache pas si ton décompte est faussée, non ?

- Mon . . . décompte ? demanda l'hallebarde.

- Tu es sensée l'avoir tué, répondit la faux, donc d'avoir mangé son âme.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! répliqua la jeune arme, je n'ai même pas réussi à lui infliger une seule blessure . . . Je ne la mérite pas.

Tsugumi baissa la tête vers l'œuf de Kishin dans ses bras. La Death-Scythe en bougea pas et pris un sourire compatissant.

- Tu la mérites, déclara-t-il simplement.

La brune releva son visage vers les orbes sangs.

- Tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance, continua le blanc, mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de te tenir face à lui, entre tes Meisters et ses lames. Tu as largement mérité son âme.

- Mais est-ce que je ne me serais pas sauvée au dernier moment ? rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était cela la vraie question alors ?

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit le blanc.

La brune fixa de nouveau son aîné.

- Crois-moi, continua-t-il, je sais quel est le regard que l'on lance à ce moment. Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu n'aurais pas bougés.

L'hallebarde baissa de nouveau son regard. Etrangement, cela la rassurait. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas sauvée ses amies, mais serait morte avec elles. Rassurée pas sa propre mort, quelle ironie . . .

- A plus, entendit-elle.

Soul commença à repartir vers sa moto. Mais la brune n'avait pas eu la réponse à son autre question.

- Soul-sempai ! héla-t-elle.

Surpris, la faux leva un œil interrogateur vers la brune.

- C'est bien parce-que votre Meister était fatiguée que vous êtes venue seul ?

Soul ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par la demande et laissa la jeune fille s'approcher.

- Bien sûr, finit-il par dire alors, Maka était faible, alors j'ai voulu la laisser se reposer . . .

- Vous l'auriez fait si ça avait été quelques d'autre ?

La question resta en suspens. Tsugumi scrutait les orbes sangs pour tenter d'y déceler la réponse.

- Où veux tu en venir ? demanda la faux, je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma résolution en tant qu'arme de protéger ma Meister . . .

- Oui vous l'avez fait, mais ensuite vous avez dit « Maka » . . . commença la brune, est-ce vraiment en tant qu'arme que vous voulez protéger Maka-sempai ?

Le blanc attendit avant de répondre, incrédule. L'effet passé, il dégagea un petit sourire.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit l'hallebarde, c'est que vous voulez la protéger parce qu'en réalité vous l' . . . !

Tsugumi fut coupée de nouveau dans sa phrase par une main dans les cheveux qui lui ébouriffaient les couettes. L'arme releva les yeux vers l'auteur de cet acte et déglutit. Malgré le sourie apaisant qu'il abordait, ses orbes rouge sang s'étaient voilées d'un fin film de tristesse infini. Sans ajouter un mot, Soul enfourcha sa moto et disparut dans la ville, laissant la jeune brune aux mains des médecins de Shibusen qui commençait déjà à l'assaillir de questions.

Soul roulait bruyamment dans les rues mal éclairées de Singapour. Après un énième tournant, la moto ralentie jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et Soul descendit. Il marcha une dizaine de mètres, son bolide à ses côtés jusqu'à la porte du garage de son hôtel. Autant éviter de se faire griller avec le bruit du moteur après toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises ! La faux monta alors rapidement vers sa chambre pour tenter de rattraper le peu de sommeil auquel il aurait le droit après son « acte héroïque » comme disait la brune. Tsugumi, c'était ça ? Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, Soul se faufila dans la petite chambre de l'hôtel où dormait sa précieuse Meister. Quand il arriva enfin dans la pièce et malgré la pénombre, il retint un soupire.

- Bon sang, Maka . . . chuchota-t-il avec un doux sourire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi . . . ?

La blonde s'était étalée dans le lit, le blanc dormant sur le canapé, et les couvertures ne la couvraient presque plus, laissant apercevoir ses longues jambes blanches, et son ventre plat. Sans un bruit, l'arme releva doucement les couvertures afin de recouvrir sa Meister sans quitter d'un instant son visage endormis des yeux. Son acte passé, la faux continua à détailler les trais de la jeune femme. S'il avait trouvé son visage plutôt agréable à une époque, Soul ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui Maka était belle. Mais ça, la blonde ne le voyait pas, et ne remarquait pas non plus son partenaire, pourtant à toute heure à ses côtés. Si le jeune blanc en avait parlé quelqu'un, celui-ci lui aurait certainement dit que c'était cruel, et qu'il se faisait du mal à rester ainsi.

Mais c'était comme ça. Il ne dira rien, ne fera rien, l'aidera pour tout, même si cela incluait un autre homme.

En tant qu'arme, il pourrait la protéger pour l'éternité.

Mais s'il devenait autre chose pour elle, pourrai-il toujours la préserver ?

En espérant que cela vous ait plus,

A un prochain one-shot sur Soul Eater encore une fois! ^^


End file.
